Harry Potter: the way life should have been
by Lukashi
Summary: Harry is not sent to live with the dursleys and is instead raised by both Sirius and Remus. What trouble will our fifth marauder get up to in his Hogwarts experience? Only time will tell! HarryxHermione


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Mr Sirius Black. You stand accused of the murder of James And Lily Potter at Godric's hollow and the murder of Peter Pettigrew in a public area. What do you have to say in your defence?" Minister Fudge spoke with a cold tone, Sirius staying calm and composed as he stared down the other male. "I was not the one who murdered James and Lily Potter. And I also did not Murder Peter as he is an unregistered Animagus." Sirius replied, smirking slightly at Fudge who gave him a small glare.

"And where is your proof of this?" Fudge asked, folding his arms with a grin which turned into a look of horror when an auror stepped forwartds with a small vial of clear liquid. "Mr Black has agreed to the use of veritaserum in the trial as to not refute any of his claims. He has also been tested before the trial and has no means to interfere with the potion minister. Are you still sure about the potion Mr Black?" the auror questioned, receiving a nod in reply as Sirius downed the potion in one gulp, his eyes taking on a cloudy look and the auror stepped back.

"Mr Black. What happened when you arrived at Gordic's Hollow?"

"I arrived to the sight of the home damaged. Instantly thinking the worst I rushed in to find James dead at the doorway, the clear cause of death being the killing curse. I then heard the sound of Harry crying so I ran to his room and saw his mother dead on the ground with him in the crib. I made sure Harry was not hurt but noticed the scar on his forehead and assumed something must have stopped him from dying. Upon realising the only people who knew of the home's location were Albus Dumbledore, myself and Peter Pettigrew, I realised the little bastard Peter must have betrayed Lily and James. So I chased him down and cornered him. He screamed I was the one who killed them, but they were a better family to me than my blood family was. And I had absolutely no motive to kill them. So after I tried to get Peter to admit he was the one who did it, he cut off his own finger and turned into a rat. His animagus form. That's the moment that the auror's came and collected me. That is everything that I know." Sirius spoke, his voice dull and eomtionless and once he finished, his eyes gained their usual colour and he shook his head, grumbling.

"Thank you Mr Black. Minister Fudge, I would like to- oh, one moment." The auror speaking turned around to another auror who handed them a small scroll, opening it and reading the contents, a smile forming on their face. "Minister. I have the results of the tests on both Mr Black's and Pettigrew's wands. And the one who cast the blasting curse to destroy the Potter's home, and the street where they both faced off, was in fact, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black has fire off no spells for several days. Meaning Mr Black is innocent."

* * *

"Harry! For the love of all that is holy in the name of Merlin you best not get placed into SLytherin or else I'll feed your tongue to Moony yeah?" Sirius spoke, calpping Harry on the back as the young boy paled and looked at his godfather in shock. "You wouldn't!" Harry cried out, Sirius giving him a toothy grin and hug, mumbling "I love you Harry, you go make your parents proud yeah? And me too...", Harry smiling and hugging Sirius back tightly. "I will Sirius... I promise..."

"And what about me? Don't I get a little bit of happiness in knowing you'll make me proud too?" Remus spoke, smiling down at Harry who just laughed and gave him a hug too. "I'll make all of you proud. After all. I'm the son of the three marauders of Hogwarts after all~" Harry spoke playfully, Sirius letting out a cheer while Remus took a nervous gulp.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him about that..."

Harry waved goodbye to the pair as he approached the train, only to have the pair sigh and pinch the bridges of their noses as Harry failed miserably to get his trunk onto the train. "The kid's gonna die."

"I'll write the will."

They both went to help him before seeing two tall ginger haired boys approach him, the pair standing back to watch. "Hello there, need a bit of help?" One of them asked, Harry nodding and smiling thankfully. "Yes please. It's my first year and I'm not too strong..." Harry replied, one of them tugging the trunk onto the train.

"Im Gred."

"I'm Forge."

"He's Fred."

"And you're both a pair of bloody idiots. Get on the train! Fred and George!" a bubbly ginger woman said, obviously the pairs mother.

"Yikes woman, we're just chatting to the young fella. We're not trying to smuggle the boy into another country." Fred spoke, aghast.

"Not yet at least. Gotta get a few months out of him first right?" George spoke with a playful smile, Harry laughing a little until the pair ran onto the train.

"Sorry dear, they're both so stupid but they have good hearts. I'm Molly Weasley. So it's your first year?" Molly asked sweetly, Harry nodding. "Well no need to worry. Hogwarts is a wonderful place and there'sz many people there to meet, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. And don't mind my son's, they might be a bit silly but they'll help you if you need it. Now the train's gettting ready to leave deary so you better scoot on quickly." she said, nudging Harry onto the train and he quickly found a compartment, his trunk on the ground in front of him and he looked out the window as the train pulled away, waving to Sirius and Remus who both had large smiles on their faces.

"A full year without them... this will be different..." Harry mumbled, sitting down on his seat as they went out of sight, pulling out a copy of 'Hogwarts: A history' and began to continue from the page he left off, already halfway through the book. He sat there for a few minutes before hearing the compartment door open, looking up to see another ginger haired boy step in, looking at Harry.

"You don't mind if I sit in here do you? Everywhere else is taken..." the boy spoke a little nervously, Harry smiling and nodding. "Go for it, I'd enjoy the company anyway. What's your name?" Harry asked, the boy sitting down with a sigh.

"I'm Ron Weasley, you are?" Ron said, looking at Harry with a smile.

"I'm Harry Potter. Yes, THAT Harry before you ask. I'm not stuck up though so don't worry, and yeah you can see the scar." Harry said with a grin, lifting up his fringe to show his scar, receiving only one response from Ron. "Bloody hell."

Harry let out a little laugh and put his book away, chatting away with Ron happily, the pair quickly becoming friends. "Anything off the trolly dears?" a voice spoke, the pair jumping as they looked at the door, seeing a ln old lady coming along with a trolley full of sweets. "Of course! Um, can we get a bit of everything?" Harry asked, holding out a handful of coins and she gladly gave him a large bunch of sweets, Harry handing over the money and she scurried away to go to other compartments, leaving Harry and Ron to themselves for a short while.

* * *

"Excuse me, have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his and we're all looking for him." a young girl spoke, the same age as Harry and Ron. "Sorry but we haven't, we'll keep an eye out though if you like." Harry said with a little smile, holding out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, the girl taking a few with a polite thank you.

"That's nice of you, would you mind if I joined you both? I could do with a rest, oh, I'm Hermione Granger by the way. A first year, I'm assuming th two of you are the same correct?" she asked, speaking clearly and with an air of maturity, surprising the pair. "Uh yeah, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. We're both first years." Harry said, Ron looking at Hermione curiously.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? I've read all aobut you in Hogwarts A History." Hermione spoke, a smile on her face. "So have I, a lot of it is wrong though. They just guessed at so many facts. My dad Remus and my Godfather Sirius both told me it's all nearly wrong. All baseless assumptions really." Harry responded, all his attention now on Hermione.

"What about your mother? What does she think? I'm assuming you have a step mother correct?" she asked, lookign rather interested now.

"No, I've grown up with just Sirius and remus. They're wonderful." Harry replied with a big grin, Ron staring at him. "So you don't have a mother?"

"No, I have a moony."

Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius pulled out one of the mirror's he had given to James when they were young, biting his lip and he used it to contact Harry, Harry answering just as Ron asked him about having a mother.

" _No, I have a moony."_

Sirius grinned widely and got an evil glint in his eye, Remus walking in. "You alright Sirius? You look a little... mischevous." Remus asked, looking Sirius dead in the eye.

"Oh i'm fine... Moomy."


End file.
